ADMINISTRATIVE CORE SUMMARY The UNM Metal Exposure Toxicity Assessment on Tribal Lands in the Southwest (METALS) Superfund Research Program (SRP) and Training Center will focus on risk reduction for Native Americans exposed to hazardous mixtures of metals from abandoned uranium mines. The specific theme of the UNM METALS center is elucidation of how exposures to metal mixtures from uranium mining wastes result in DNA damage and immune dysregulation. The Center has a particular focus on how these exposure:outcome relationships are manifested in Tribal populations throughout the West who carry much of the burden of these exposures with only minimal understanding of their impacts. The biomedical research proposed in UNM METALS focuses on major uncertainties in these outcomes, while environmental projects seek to complement this research by improving understanding of the mineralogic and biogeochemical environment that impacts mobility, toxicity and remediation, and by testing novel metals immobilization strategies that may reduce risks long term. Recognizing that complete remediation of these sites under CERCLA remains decades away, METALS will use multi-directional community engagement and research translation cores to develop and implement trans- generational approaches to risk communication and risk avoidance that integrate indigenous learning models and Western science. The METALS Center will integrate training of junior faculty and graduate students with multi-directional training of community members and research staff so that local knowledge of mining impacts and health problems inform air and water monitoring needed to support the environmental and biomedical research projects. The Administrative Core will provide the coordination and oversight to ensure overall operational and scientific integration of the team, to ensure scientific integrity to promote linkage among the projects both scientifically and professionally, to facilitate integration of goals with community needs, and to enable effective translation of findings to the communities impacted through the following four Specific Aims: In Specific Aim 1 we will coordinate communication among project and core leaders to ensure scientific progress, to discuss and address issues and to disseminate relevant information and significant findings. In Specific Aim 2 we will ensure effective research translation and communication with community members and other stakeholders. In Specific Aim 3 we will administer pilot research funding opportunities for members of the UNM METALS team. Lastly, in Specific Aim 4 we will provide financial oversight, facilitate resource support and ensure regulatory compliance related to research and community activities associated with the Center. The Administrative Core will also ensure that all compliance requirements of sponsors, research institutions and community partners are met. The Core will also work to expand transdisciplinary collaborations with the UNM Cancer Center to advance our common interests and those of our communities on the role of these metals exposures in cancer etiology.